Borgnes
by Ocehamada
Summary: Amon est une Colombe, Kaneki une Ghoule. Ils étaient destinés depuis le départ à être ennemis. "Si on s'était rencontré autrement, j'aurai aimé avoir longuement discuté avec toi." Et si après l'assaut dans le 20ème arrondissement, ils avaient eu cette discussion ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde! C'est ma première histoire sur Tokyo Ghoul, et je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre vos avis. Cette fiction sera longue, je l'estimerai à une trentaine de chapitres (elle est en cours d'écriture). J'essayerai de conserver le caractère des personnages comme je le peux, et de garder l'aspect psychologique que l'anime a originellement. La fiction est une suite twist de la saison 2 de Tokyo Ghoul (et non du manga sorry).**

 **Plus, dans ce premier court chapitre, la scène de la bataille Amon/Kaneki et la mort de Hide sont inversées. Juste pour précision! Les chapitres seront assez long, j'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible, et... voilà ! dites moi vos premières impressions! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **BORGNES (** **片目の)**

 _Chapitre I._

 _Pardonne moi, Hide._

 _Pardonne moi._

 _ **.**_

Le patron était mort. Koma et Irimi aussi. Ils mouraient tous un à un, tous les membres de l'Antique donnaient leur vie pour protéger le café. C'était se battre pour une cause perdue, le CCG arrivait en masse, ils allaient tout détruire, tous les tuer. Toutes les goules présentes allaient mourir, pour les humains, elles étaient toutes les mêmes, elles les imitaient, n'avaient pas de sentiments, tuaient pour plaisir. Alors qu'elles ne faisaient que se nourrir. Personne ne le savait, personne ne voulait le comprendre. Les humains et les goules étaient destinés à s'entre-tuer, et ça jusqu'à ce que une des deux espèces s'éteigne.

Personne ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Ken Kaneki était le seul à avoir vécu dans les deux mondes. Le seul à avoir jamais connu la vérité. Qui serait assez fou pour l'écouter ? Personne ne le pourra jamais. Tout le monde avait peur de l'inconnu, tout le monde avait peur de croire en quelqu'un, alors croire en une demi-ghoule presque folle ? Impossible.

Ce monde était cruel. Défiguré.

\- Est-ce que je peux passer ?

Il y avait des colombes partout, ils s'étalaient en ligne parfaite devant lui, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à abattre n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment. Ils le regardaient tous, le visage caché par leur épais casque, Cache-oeil restait stoïque, impassible, fixant droit dans les yeux l'inspecteur Amon Kôtaro qui lui barrait le chemin. Kaneki était en colère, contre tous, contre le monde, et par dessus tout contre lui-même. Cette haine et cette rage le dévorait, surtout cette douleur.

Son meilleur ami était mort. Hide était mort dans ses bras.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu cette flaque de sang avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait fait que le regarder mourir ? Il était resté impuissant, paralysé. Il n'a fait que répéter son prénom, il n'a pas semblé croire à ce qu'il se passait. Hide était sa seule raison de rester humain. Il était la raison pour laquelle Kaneki ne devenait pas fou, et pour laquelle il se battait pour apporter un peu de paix dans ce monde.

Ce monde erroné.

Où elle était désormais, cette raison ?

\- Non, pas question.

Amon restait sérieux, les sourcils froncés, tenant sa quinque si fort dans ses mains qu'elle tremblait. Un poteau électrique tombait, et un amas de brouillard s'élevait dans les airs, les rendant tous les deux invisibles.

Hide avait gardé son sourire jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au moment où son corps perdait conscience, jusqu'au moment où ses membres le lâchaient et que ses yeux se fermaient, il avait gardé ce foutu sourire. C'était celui qu'il lui adressait toujours pour lui remonter le moral, pour le rassurer quand ça n'allait pas, celui qui voulait dire « Tout va bien, Kaneki. Tout va bien ». Il l'avait encore à ce moment là, même après que Kaneki l'ait abandonné un mois entier.

Hideyoshi a toujours été là, à attendre son retour.

Pourtant Kaneki n'était jamais revenu.

Le brouillard tombé, Amon et Cache-oeil poussèrent à l'unisson un immense cri de guerre avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre, la Quinque Dojima et le Kagune écailleux se percutant avec force et rage. Ils se frappèrent sans pitié, s'égratignant, se blessant, ne s'arrêtant pas pour souffler. Le combat fut long, horriblement éprouvant, il semblait durer une éternité en réalité. Les deux hommes se battaient pour leur survie, pour la victoire, pour leurs principes. Soudain, Amon poussait un gémissement de douleur quand son bras droit fut touché. Il grinçait des dents, frappant une nouvelle fois son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éjectèrent mutuellement en arrière, une dizaine de mètres les séparant tous les deux. Ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, ne se quittant pas du regard, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se battre.

Kaneki détournait un instant son regard caché derrière son masque, et son Kagune sortit de son dos pour écarter d'un coup violent les débris d'un bâtiment qui s'effondraient. La poussière s'élevait, Kôtaro se protégeaient les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit il fut soudain déconcerté et surpris lorsqu'il aperçut trois de ses coéquipiers à quelques mètres du choc. Ils regardaient Cache-oeil avec ce même air qu'avait leur inspecteur.

 _Si Kaneki n'avait pas réagit, les débris auraient dû les écraser._

Amon fixait les hommes, les yeux grands ouverts, puis un sourire léger apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il les avait sauvés. Cache-oeil avait sauvé des humains.

\- Qui es-tu, à la fin ?

La Ghoule Borgne se contentait de rester droit comme un piquet, Kôtaro serrait sa prise sur son arme.

\- Quel sens y a t-il à ce combat ?

À ces mots, Kaneki frissonna.

Hide avait glissé un morceau de papier dans sa main avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, souriant malgré cette douleur insupportable qui l'emportait peu à peu vers la mort.

 _« Rentrons. Kaneki, rentrons.»._

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de se laisser aller et de tomber dans ses bras. Kaneki, quant à lui, avait longuement regardé son corps mort, croyant à une illusion. Puis il avait regardé ce bout de papier chiffonné dans sa main. _« Je crois en toi. J'aimerais que tout le monde puisse aussi croire en toi. »_. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué. Il y avait des écritures illisibles sur les rebords, c'était un morceau déchiré d'une lettre.

Hide savait qu'il allait mourir.

Alors Kaneki sut qu'il ne rêvait pas, et que le cadavre de son meilleur ami était réellement dans ses bras. Il s'était mit à pleurer, à sangloter toutes les larmes de son corps en gémissant, en hurlant de détresse. Il était arrivé trop tard, c'était sa faute si ça se terminait comme ça. Ça faute à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Tout était à cause de son égoïsme.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre contre toi.

Amon se redressait fébrilement, puis secouait la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible.

Un autre débris tombait des cieux, et la fumée encerclait leur champ de bataille, cachant leur visage et leurs blessures. Kaneki avait le souffle court, les larmes encore aux yeux, le cœur qui battait vite. Il avait si mal, partout dans son être, si mal depuis avoir perdu sa seule raison de rester sain. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, ni même d'être fort. Il n'avait plus la force de garder la tête haute, ni de garder espoir. Où est-ce qu'il se cachait, l'espoir, dans cette bataille ? La demi-ghoule fixait Amon, lui aussi le regardait, avec moins de haine peut-être.

 _« Je veux que tout le monde puisse aussi croire en toi. »_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là, Hide ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander ton nom ?

L'inspecteur restait docile, le visage à moitié couvert par l'épais brouillard.

\- Amon, dit-il, Je m'appelle Amon Kôtaro.

\- Amon...

Il ne devinera sans doute jamais le sourire caché derrière le masque de Kaneki. Léger et sincère. Il fermait les yeux, soupirant difficilement, et Amon fit de même en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si on s'était rencontré autrement, j'aurai aimé parler longuement avec toi.

Le brun ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de dire cette pensée qui lui avait traversé à voix haute. Cette simple phrase, s'ancra dans la tête de Kaneki. Il écarquillait les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il percuta.

 _C'était ce que tu voulais dire, n'est-ce pas Hide ?_

Puis Amon se remit en position de combat, prit une grande inspiration, et hurlait lorsqu'il courait vers son ennemi, l'attaquant. Kaneki se vit obliger de riposter à ses coups, serrant la mâchoire tout en contrant ses attaques avec son Kagune.

Kaneki avait pleuré des larmes de sang. Et celles-ci s'étaient écrasé sur le visage endormi de son meilleur ami. Si seulement il avait put faire quelque chose. Si seulement il n'avait pas pensé qu'à lui. Hide a toujours été son soutien moral. Mais il était mort, maintenant. L'Antique s'était mis à prendre feu, Kaneki ne sut jamais pourquoi. Le CCG avait lancé une attaque contre le bâtiment, sans doute, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Amon réussit à le toucher à l'avant-bras, le sang giclait dans les airs, Ken hurlait. Il suait, son masque en cuir lui collait à la peau, ses yeux étaient mouillés aussi quand les mots de Hide percutaient son esprit. _« Rentrons. »._ Amon attaquait à nouveau, et Kaneki put arrêter son coup avec un tentacule, et son deuxième le frappait en l'envoyant valser plus loin. L'homme n'eut le temps de prendre sa respiration que son dos heurtait des ruines le paralysant un moment au sol. Des pierres tombèrent à nouveau du ciel, et le brouillard s'élevait une nouvelle fois entre les deux adversaires.

Kaneki n'avait pas arrêté de serrer le défunt contre lui, plaquant sa tête contre son cou en plongeant son visage dans le sien. Il pleurait, hurlait son nom comme un appel à l'aide, et l'Antique prenait de plus en plus feu autour de lui, la chaleur l'encerclant, lui et Hide. Les poutres s'effondraient, les vitres se brisaient, et Kaneki sut que tout était fini, que ça ne servait plus à rien de prier. Il avait alors regardé une dernière fois le blond, et l'avait déposé lentement sur le parquet. Kaneki avait encore mal à l'abdomen, il saignait toujours, sa blessure ne guérissait pas et il perdait de l'énergie. Puis il avait joint ses mains, s'était abaissé sur son corps, et avait dit d'une voix rauque: « _Je te vengerai. Je me vengerai de ce monde. »_ Puis à court de forces, entouré par les flammes, Kaneki le dévora.

Amon retint un gémissement au fond de sa gorge quand il se relevait, s'appuyant sur sa quinque. Il ne jetait aucun regard en arrière, puis en apercevant une silhouette dans la poussière, il poussait un cri de guerre et fonçait tête baissée dans l'inconnu, levant Dojima et la rabaissant. Le brouillard se séparait en deux à son attaque, mais il fut surpris lorsque sa quinque n'effleura rien d'autre que le vent. Quand il relevait les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne face à lui.

Cache-oeil avait fui.

Il regardait les alentours, levait les yeux au ciel, fixait les hauts des immeubles, il n'était nul part. Amon tournait la tête dans tous les sens, ignorant ses blessures qui le faisait souffrir, et quand il réalisait que son adversaire avait déserté, une colère noire l'envahie. La rage le rendait fou, et il se mit à hurler de haine, frappant du pied le sol. Comment avait-il pu le laisser s'échapper dans un moment aussi crucial ? Il se laissait même tomber à genoux, serrant les dents et les poings, haïssant du plus profond de son âme la Ghoule. Son ennemi premier.

L'assaut du CCG dans le 20ème arrondissements prit fin le matin du 24 novembre, à 5h46. Au total, plus de 157 morts, et 12 portés disparus dont l'assistant de terrain Hideyoshi Nagashika. Extermination du groupe de ghoules « Antique » incomplète. Extermination de la ghoule de rang SSS, Chouette, accomplie. Échec de l'extermination de la Ghoule de rang SS, Cache-oeil.

 _Pardonne moi, Hide._

 _Pardonne moi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, voilà la suite! Je commence à croire que cette fic sera tres tres longue, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 5, et je ne suis pas encore entrée dans l'intrigue principale... Bref, nous verrons bien! j'espere que ce deuxieme chapitre vous plaira, merci beaucoup dejà pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **片目の**

 _Chapitre II._

Deux semaines passèrent depuis l'assaut. L'Antique était rayé de la carte, le centre du 20ème arrondissement était en cours de reconstruction, et le Journal TV continuait de diffuser et de parler de cette bataille à travers tout le Japon tellement ce combat était important. Il était pourtant qu'à moitié satisfaisant. Les membres du CCG s'étaient retrouvé au cimetière à un matin où la neige avait cessé de tomber. Ils étaient tous réunis, en ligne parfaite, formant trois rangs. Ils avaient tous les mains dans le dos, la tête inclinée en avant face aux innombrables cercueils fermés devant eux. Leurs pieds étaient plantés dans les restes de neige fondu, certains restaient dociles, respectueux envers leurs défunts amis, d'autres ne purent contenir leurs larmes, pleurant à chaudes larmes sans arriver à s'arrêter. La cérémonie était silencieuse, mais si importante que même le célèbre Kishô Arima était présent, droit comme un piquet, évidemment. Les médias étaient planqué derrière la grille du cimetière, silencieux eux aussi, et les cercueils finirent tous par descendre sous terre, laissant les tombes en pierre dévoiler leurs noms. Certaines bières étaient vides, des corps jamais retrouvés, rendant la cérémonie encore plus sinistre et sombre.

Amon ne versait pas de larmes, gardait le visage impassible et les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas triste, seulement en colère, frustré également. Tous ces morts, tous ces blessés... C'était abominable. Il les voyait disparaître de la surface de la terre, et sa colère ne put que s'accroître. Lui, devait vaincre la Ghoule Cache-œil. Sa mission avait échoué, de quoi avait-il l'air devant ses coéquipiers ?Devant Arima ? Devant Hoji et Marude ? De quoi avait-il l'air, avec la tombe de Mado qui à quelques pas ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Cache-oeil avait-il fui ? Il était sans doute l'ennemi le plus téméraire qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à déserter ? Il serrait les dents et les poings, se remémorant le visage caché de Cache-œil, la fois où il avait pleuré aussi. Akira lançait un rapide regard sur le coté, et en apercevant son état, elle posait une main sur son épaule. À ce contact, Amon tournait la tête vers elle et croisait son regard. Elle aussi était resté impassible, et dans ses yeux l'homme pouvait en déceler le réconfort qu'elle souhaitait lui apporter. Alors il lui renvoyait un simple sourire, et reportait son regard sur les tombes.

Au même moment, dans le 4ème arrondissement, dans un bâtiment encore vide, Toka, Hinami, Nishiki et Yomo priaient. Sur le comptoir en bois, il y avait les photos de Irimi, de Koma et aussi celle du patron, Yoshimura. Depuis le début de la bataille, on ignorait où pouvait se trouver Tsukiyama, et Roma était portée disparue. Toka aurait aimé retrouver les tasses que le patron affectionnait tant, mais cette nuit là, elle était restée paralysé devant l'Antique en feu. Cette image, la hantera sans doute le reste de sa vie. Hinami pleurait silencieusement, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés devant les portraits et quand ils finirent de prier, Toka la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Yomo partit sans prononcer un mot, toujours aussi stoïque que d'ordinaire, et Nishiki l'accompagnait bientôt, prenant les photos sur le comptoir en les déposant sur les étagères encore vides. Autour d'eux, des tables et des chaises étaient encore dans un coin de la pièce, tout était vide, les lumières étaient éteintes. Yomo avait réussit à obtenir ce bâtiment, et avec la décision générale de tous, ils ouvriraient un nouveau café. Pour eux, il était hors de question de se laisser abattre face aux colombes, surtout après avoir détruit un endroit aussi pur que l'Antique.

Les humains ne comprendront sans doute jamais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Toka. Hinami reniflait péniblement, puis serrait un peu plus fort la taille de son amie.

\- Toka, où est Ken ? Demandait-elle d'une petite voix

La lycéenne gardait un instant le silence en repensant à lui, à sa décision de revenir à l'Antique. Elle se souvenait aussi de son regard livide à la fin de la bataille. Il allait mal, elle le savait.

\- Il est dans le 20ème.

\- Hein ? S'exprimait la plus petite avec surprise, Pourquoi ?

\- Il est chez lui en ce moment, répliquait Toka avec un léger sourire, Lui aussi, il fait son deuil. Il avait besoin d'être seul de toute façon.

\- Mais il va revenir ?

Toka regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux, puis hochait la tête, essayant de lui apporter le plus de réconfort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Il reviendra.

 **.**

Le 20ème était encore vide, il était resté évacué, les travaux cependant continuaient. Autour de là où habitait Cache-oeil quand il était encore humain, il y avait des morceaux de pierre, de tuiles, la rue était encombré et absente de tout souffle de vie. Il y avait de la neige fondue un peu partout, des lampadaires continuaient de clignoter même s'il faisait jour. Kaneki s'avançait en évitant ces obstacles, vêtu de sa chemise blanche et portant son habituel cache-oeil. Il regardait autour de lui, le vent était frais, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette rue. Il se retrouvait bientôt devant la porte de son appartement, et il l'ouvrit en grand, restant à l'entrée.

 _Je le savais._

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, et retourné dans tous les sens. Ses meubles étaient à terre, des objets étaient cassé, ses vêtements étalés sur le sol. Le CCG était passé par ici, ils avaient découverts qui il _était_. Fixant quelques instants le hall d'entrée, il finit par rentrer, refermant la porte derrière lui, et il s'avançait tout en regardant le désordre autour de lui. Il allait jusqu'à la cuisine, tous les placards étaient ouverts, le frigo aussi. Par terre, il y avait la nourriture qu'il avait acheté étalé, le lait avait tourné et séché, il y avait encore une poêle salle sur les plaques de cuisson. Mais Kaneki savait que ce n'était pas le CCG qui avait ça, c'était lui. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il venait à peine d'être devenu une ghoule. Il se souvenait, de cette peur qu'il avait ressentit, de ce stress de ne plus pouvoir manger comme tout le monde. Quel goût avait le pain déjà ? Où les légumes ? Quand il se tournait pour voir son coin nuit, son lit était retourné. Les Colombes n'avaient rien laissé de coté. Kaneki tombait nez à nez avec le miroir accroché sur le mur, il était brisé. C'est lui qui l'avait rendu en miettes.

Il était resté presque 10 minutes au centre de la pièce, à regarder le désastre dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mit à ramasser un meuble, puis ses vêtements. Il se mit à tout ranger, à tout remettre en ordre, mais gardait les lumières éteintes. Il voulait rester dans le noir. Bientôt, tout était à sa place, l'appartement était dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé avant de partir. Il remettait sa couverture sur son lit, la bouche close, et il écarquillait les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose tomber le long de sa jambe, et s'écraser au sol. Kaneki baissait les yeux, et aperçut que c'était un bout de papier chiffonné. Alors il fut prit de curiosité, et il le ramassait du bout des doigts. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pensait-il. Il le regardait, puis il le dépliait.

Son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

 _« Salut Kaneki ! Félicitations pour ta sortie d'hôpital ! Je t'offre des aliments de premier choix et ces steak hachés que tu aimes tant. Je sais que tu me remercies ! P-S : Reviens vite à la fac quand tu seras complètement rétabli. C'est dur tout seul. »_

Il y avait ce petit dessin de lui à coté. Kaneki se souvenait de ce mot, il savait qui l'avait écrit.

Une goutte d'eau tombait et s'écrasait sur le papier, faisant baver l'écriture. Le garçon plaquait une contre sa bouche, et d'autres larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était resté docile, qu'il essayait d'oublier cette horrible douleur dans son estomac.

Mais Hide était parti, et personne ne pouvait le ramener.

Sa main serrait le papier, et il se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter, son cœur l'étouffant, son ventre souffrant. Il s'assit sur son lit, et se repliait sur lui-même. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ? Comment avait-il pu le dévorer ?

Je suis un monstre, pensait-il, Un putain de meurtrier.

 **.**

 _« How many days have passed like this ?  
This city the crowd is fading, moving on... »_

Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter ça.

Allongé dans son lit, la tête tournée vers le mur, Kaneki finit par enlever les écouteurs que Toka lui avait prêté, les laissant tomber sur les draps tout en lâchant un lourd soupir. La musique restait audible dans le silence, et Kaneki finit par fermer ses yeux cernés, se laissant s'endormir doucement.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était resté enfermé dans son appartement.

Les volets étaient resté fermés tout ce temps, et lui n'avait fait que dormir et se lamenter. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'assaut du CCG, mais à chaque fois que la faim lui traversait l'esprit il repensait à Hide. Et son appétit se coupait à chaque fois. Il avait laissé son cache-oeil de coté, il portait un simple bermuda et un t-shirt mauve, depuis qu'il était là il le portait, dormait avec, il ne s'était pas lavé non plus, il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fourrait sa tête dans son oreiller, voyant les rayons de lumières qui passaient à travers ses volets disparaître au fur et à mesure des minutes. Il ne voulait pas allumer la télé, il ne voulait plus entendre les actualités.

 _« La Ghoule Cache-oeil toujours en liberté. »_

Fermez-la.

 _« Cache-oeil roderait apparemment dans le 11ème arrondissement. »_

Arrêtez.

 _« Le CCG traque toujours la ghoule la plus recherché du Japon. »_

FERMEZ-LA.

Laissez-moi tranquille, foutez-moi la paix, laissez-moi vivre bordel de merde. Pourquoi ne pas m'oublier ? Ouais c'est ça, oubliez mon existence, je ne suis plus à Aogiri, je ne blesserai plus personne, je ne veux plus manger. Tout ça parce que je suis une Ghoule. Je suis aussi un meurtrier. Tout ce que je veux c'est être oublié.

Toc toc.

Quelqu'un toquait, Kaneki ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était bloqué dans sa position, puis se tournait en arrière. Ça toquait une nouvelle fois. Alors il soupirait, et relevait difficilement la tête, se mettant assis, et il finit par se lever en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée. Son pied droit trébuchait, mais il se rattrapait sur la porte en grognant pour lui-même. Il l'ouvrit doucement, les rayons du soleil couchant l'aveuglait presque.

\- Salut, Ken.

\- Toka...

Elle se tenait devant lui, elle avait l'air en forme. Naturelle comme toujours, elle était belle. Il avait l'air si pitoyable face à elle. En réalisant sa présence, il ravalait sa salive et reculait d'un pas en se cachant un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Et sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'il y avait des gens derrière elle, dans les rues. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'elle était redevenue intact, et que les personnes revenaient chez eux. Il y avait des enfants, des femmes et des hommes qui étaient derrière Toka. Kaneki se sentit en l'espace d'un instant mal à l'aise, son nom circulait en boucle dans les médias. Mais personne ne connaissait son visage, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandait-il avec calme

\- Comment tu vas ?

Le ton de sa voix fit sourire le plus vieux. Toka restait la même. Il détournait les yeux, un rictus sur le coin de la bouche, et il soupirait.

\- Je ne veux pas te mentir, tu sais.

\- Je vois.., dit-elle en détournant elle aussi le regard

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils vont bien, répondit la lycéenne, Hinami te réclame sans arrêt.

\- Hinami...

En pensant à elle, Ken sourit à nouveau. Une petite fille sur le trottoir dans face fixait Kaneki, et en s'en apercevant celui-ci reculait d'un autre pas en arrière. Toka regardait un instant derrière elle, puis soupirait.

\- On ouvre «:RE » demain.

\- ...Demain ?

\- Mmh. Je vais engager de nouveaux serveurs, il ne faut plus qu'on se fasse remarquer après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kaneki ne répondit pas. Toka gardait son regard fixe sur lui, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu sans son cache-oeil. Elle soufflait.

\- Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'es pas allé te rationner, pas vrai ?

La demi-ghoule gardait une nouvelle fois le silence, fronçant même les sourcils. Toka lui tendit alors un paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, bien scellé, Kaneki sut immédiatement ce que cela était, et le regardait longuement.

\- Je t'ai apporté ça.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, rétorquait-il

\- Kaneki, ton...

Il écarquillait les yeux, et plaquait sa main gauche contre son œil devenu rouge. Merde, pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours pas à le contrôler ? Il détestait se faire prendre comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa faim, ce fut inévitable. Il serrait les dents, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet.

\- Ne fais pas ta fine bouche, reprit Toka, Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si tu continues. Alors mange ça.

Elle tendit une nouvelle fois le paquet. Kaneki soupirait, jetant un regard au paquet, puis à Toka. Il dû se résigner, l'air désolé, et il prit ce que tenait son amie, redevenu à la normale.

\- Merci... Beaucoup, Toka.

Elle lui offrit un rictus en retour.

\- Reviens vite.

\- Oui. Et.. Bonne chance pour :RE.

Il regardait ailleurs, et allait refermer la porte. Mais Toka plaqua sa main contre celle-ci, l'empêchant de la fermer.

\- Tu sais Kaneki...

Il l'ouvrit à nouveau, la regardant attentivement. Elle, semblait plus nerveuse.

\- … Hide était quelqu'un de bien, finit-elle par dire

\- Tu le connaissais ? Dit Ken en sentant ses yeux lui brûler à nouveau

\- Je l'ai croisé à Kamii. Il... m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

En entendant ces mots, Kaneki sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et sa poitrine l'étouffer. Pitié, arrêtez ça.

\- Il te connaissait par cœur. Tu sais..., dit Toka en baissant les yeux, Il a toujours cru en toi.

Il affichait un sourire douloureux, et quand il réalisait qu'il pleurait, il se précipitait d'essuyer ses yeux mouillés d'une main en évitant à tout prix le regard de la Ghoule.

\- Je sais..., murmurait-il

\- Tu n'as pas avoir honte. C'est normal d'avoir mal après avoir perdu quelqu'un.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai honte, répondit Kaneki en reniflant péniblement, Il n'aurait pas voulu que je sois comme ça.

\- Tu as raison. Il n'aurait pas voulu.

 **.**

23h14.

La télé était allumée. Kaneki était en tailleur sur son lit, le dos collé contre le mur, fixant la télé l'air impassible. Il avait sur les genoux une assiette, il y avait un morceau de viande à l'intérieur, entouré de sang coagulé. Il coupait avec son couteau, la plantait dans un morceau, et il l'avalait sans faire d'histoire. Son œil était aussi rouge que le sang qu'il y avait.

 _« Nous sommes actuellement devant les bureaux du CCG, où les Inspecteurs ont finalement accepté de répondre à quelques unes de nos questions. Ce n'est pas l'inspecteur spécial Arima qui nous répondra, mais l'inspecteur de 1ère classe, Kôtaro Amon. »_

Amon.

Kaneki avalait un autre morceau de chair humaine, et il se concentrait sur se qui il y avait sur la télévision. Lui qui n'en pouvait plus de tous ces reportages sur les Ghoules... Il regardait l'écran, où il put voir Amon devant les bureaux du CCG, entouré d'autres inspecteurs comme cette fille blonde qui était toujours avec lui. Il y avait plusieurs micros et caméras qui l'entourait. Lui, il était ferme et impassible, les sourcils froncés et droit comme un piquet.

 _« Mr. Kôtaro, pouvez-nous nous donner des informations sur l'opération qui s'est produite le mois dernier ? »_

 _« L'opération est inachevée. Les dommages sont considérables, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »_

 _« Quand est-il de la Ghoule Chouette ? Et Cache-oeil ? »_

 _« La Chouette a été exterminée, mais il s'est avéré qu'il en existait une deuxième. Celle-ci est toujours vivante en sain de l'Arbre Aogiri. Cela à contribué à la mort de nombreux de nos inspecteurs. Quand à Cache-oeil... »_

Kaneki fixait l'écran, la bouche close.

 _« Nous ignorons sa localisation. C'est tout ce que j'aurai à dire. »_

 _« Mr. Kôtaro ! »_

 _« Une autre question ! »_

Amon sortit du champ, dur comme du béton. Kaneki baissait les yeux, et repensait à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, dans le 20ème. À la première fois où il l'avait rencontré aussi. Il le savait, cet homme était, contrairement aux autres Colombes, différent. « Ce monde est défiguré. Ce monde est erroné. ». Il avait une vision authentique de notre monde, il avait cette même vision que lui avait. « Si on se serait rencontré autrement, j'aurai aimé parler longuement avec toi. ». Pourquoi m'avoir dis-ça ? Pensait la demi-ghoule, Que voulais-tu dire par là, Amon ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé me dire si on avait eu cette occasion ? Amon aurait voulu lui parler. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Amon, cet inspecteur, était si différent des autres qui ne vivent que pour exterminer les Ghoules. Il connaît les souffrances du monde, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait cerné Kaneki. Il posait son assiette de coté, et il sortit le bout de papier chiffonné qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa poche.

 _« Je crois en toi. J'aimerai que tout le monde puisse aussi croire en toi. »_

Kaneki relisait encore et encore ces mots. Je crois que j'ai compris, Hide, pensait-il. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'altruiste, tu as toujours pensé aux autres plutôt qu'à toi. Tu as toujours su voir au plus profond de moi, tu savais que je ne voulais rien faire de mauvais. Est-ce que tu... veux que tout le monde puisse penser la même chose que toi ? Un monde, en paix, la relation entre humains et ghoules similaire à celle d'Hide et de Kaneki, ou bien celle de Nishiki et Kimi, du patron et de Yukina. Un monde où les gens comprendraient, écouteraient. Un monde réparé, correct, un monde plein de beauté.

Un rêve irréalisable.

Jamais personne n'écouterait, jamais personne ne comprendrait. Toi, tu as compris parce que tu savais qui je suis. Moi je comprends, parce que je vis dans les deux mondes. Mais qui d'autre serait assez fou pour comprendre ?

 _« Si on se serait rencontré autrement, j'aurai aimé parler longuement avec toi. »._

Es-tu fou toi aussi, Amon ? Si tu as voulu discuter, cela signifierai que tu as l'esprit ouvert, que comme Hide, tu t'intéresserais à nous. Que comme moi, tu veux comprendre. Un inspecteur du CCG, pourrait-il écouter une ghoule comme lui ? Kaneki fronçait les sourcils, regardait l'écran de la télé et serrait les poings. Je veux réaliser ton vœu Hide, pensait-il, Tant que je vivrai, je ferais tout pour que cela arrive. Amon est peut-être le seul à avoir démontré un minimum d'intérêt envers lui. Alors si lui ne le croyait pas, personne ne le pourra jamais. Pour réaliser le vœu de son meilleur ami, il devait faire ça, sinon jamais il ne se réalisera. C'était sa seule et unique opportunité.

\- Et si on l'avait cette discussion, Kôtaro ?

 _« Mr. Kôtaro ! »_

 _« S'il vous plaît, restez !»_

 _« Inspecteur ! »_

Amon ne jetait aucun regard en arrière, et il remontait les escaliers sans aucun prétexte. Akira s'inclinait face aux journalistes, les lèvres droites, et elle finit par suivre son partenaire sous les exclamations des médias. Ils furent bientôt à l'intérieur, loin des regards indiscrets, et Akira rattrapait Amon, marchant à ses cotés.

\- Tu as su gérer la situation.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je me laisse encore emporter par mes émotions, répondit le brun

\- Tu es resté bien droit pour quelqu'un qui se laisse emporter par ses émotions, je trouve.

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de marcher dans le couloir en passant sous le portique RC. Il traversait les longs couloirs, les poings serrés, et il finit par se trouver une porte blanche, fermé, avec un numéro inscrit par dessus la poignée.

\- Je vais lui rendre visite.

\- D'accord, répondit sa collègue, Hoji nous a assigné le 1er arrondissement. Il faudra nous mettre rapidement au travail.

\- Mmh..

\- Je vais m'y mettre alors. Reviens vite, il faudra t'y mettre toi aussi.

\- Oui.

Akira le fixait encore un instant, puis soupirait en passant derrière lui. Mais après quelques pas, elle s'arrêtait.

\- Tu sais, commençait-elle, J'aimerais que tu oublies. Ce qui s'est passé, ce soir là au cimetière.

Amon sut à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle ne restait pas plus longtemps, et elle partit. Ce soir là au cimetière... Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille, et pourtant Akira n'en a avait jamais reparlé. Amon ne lui avait jamais retourné ses sentiments. Après un moment passé devant la porte, il finit par saisir la poignée et l'ouvrir.

Bip. Bip.

À chaque fréquence cardiaque, la courbe grimpait sur l'écran, et le son aigu se répandait dans la petite pièce dans un son répétitif. Shinohara était allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, de la buée recouvrant le masque respiratoire sur la partie basse de son visage, puis disparaissant. Ça faisait si longtemps, que la chambre était plongée dans le silence.

Ça faisait si longtemps que Shinohara ne s'était pas réveillé.

Amon fut surpris en rentrant de voir qu'il n'était pas seul avec son vieil ami. Sur la chaise devant le lit du patient, il y avait un garçon, la tête baissée sur le corps, ne parlant pas ni bougeant d'un poil. L'inspecteur sut qui cela pouvait être, et il soupirait difficilement.

\- Juzo.

Le jeune homme relevait la tête, et la tournait en arrière. En apercevant le brun, il sourit.

\- Monsieur Amon !, s'écriait-il joyeusement, Vous êtes là !

Il lui rendit son sourire, s'avançant vers lui. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, et il posait une de ses mains dans le dos de Juzo, dans un geste doux et réconfortant. Ce genre de mouvements étaient pourtant inhabituels pour lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Demandait-il en regardant le corps endormi de Shinohara

\- Oh, pas longtemps monsieur Amon ! Je suis arrivé à peine dix minutes avant vous.

\- Je vois.

Bip. Bip.

Son cœur continuait de battre, dieu merci. Le plus vieux soupirait en observant son ami, il semblait paisible, simplement endormi. Ça faisait pourtant un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était allongé là, les yeux clos. Amon se souvenait de ce que les médecins avaient dit. « Ce coma est à long terme. Il risque même de ne plus jamais se réveiller. ». Est-ce que tu seras encore allongé dans ce lit dans dix ans, Yukinori ? Dans vingt ans ? Vieilliras-tu ? Ou resteras-tu éternellement jeune alors que je vieillirais. Les médecins avaient demandé si il serait mieux de le débrancher. Pour son bien, tous étaient d'accord. Mais Amon était contre. Et quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait regardé Juzo, et avait simplement dit: _« Nous ne le pouvons pas tout de suite. »_ Suzuya, toujours excentrique, perché, avait été complètement mort à la fin de l'assaut. Il était détruit, la Chouette Borgne lui avait tranché une jambe, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était en rééducation avec une prothèse. Amon s'en souvenait, Juzo pleurait.

Pourtant, ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'il n'avait pas mal à là où son moignon se tenait, il avait continué de se battre contre la Ghoule, même avec un membre en moins. Juzo ne ressentait plus la douleur. Tout le monde le savait, et pourtant ce soir là il avait été clairement différent. Il avait eu mal, parce que Shinohara, son mentor, son ami, était blessé. Presque mort, en fait. Amon ne pouvait pas le débrancher après avoir vu le visage triste du benjamin. Ils devaient sans doute attendre... Histoire que Juzo puisse se faire à l'idée de le perdre, de se faire à sa nouvelle façon de vivre avec un membre en moins, qu'il redevienne comme il l'a toujours été. Juzo était fou, mais il était sans doute plus mature que la plupart des adultes. Si le coma de Shinohara l'affectait, alors il avait dû être sérieusement blessé de l'intérieur.

Suzuya souriait, fixant le corps dans le lit l'air rêveur.

\- Il a l'air si paisible, marmonnait-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise roulante, On dirait un ange. Est-ce que Monsieur Shinohara est un ange ? Je crois qu'il en est un.

\- Je crois aussi, dit Kôtaro en hochant la tête

\- Est-ce que les anges peuvent mourir, Monsieur Amon ?

Le plus vieux baissait les yeux vers le sol, son poing gauche se serrait.

\- Ils sont immortels, répondit-il le cœur lourd

Juzo ne dit rien de plus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent tous deux de plusieurs sujets, Amon abordait le sujet de sa jambe droite, et sans surprise, Suzuya était indifférent à son état physique. Au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune se décidait de partir, quittant Amon avec un sourire et un baiser tendre sur le front de Shinohara. Amon était désormais seul dans la pièce, restant debout, la tête baissée, tenant sur son bras sa veste de costume noire qu'il avait enlevée.

Bip. Bip.

\- Ton apprenti t'admire, il t'aime énormément, dit Amon dans le silence, J'aimerais que tu puisses voir comment il se débrouille. Tu serais fier de lui. Mmh, que dis-je... Des bêtises. Tu as toujours été fier de lui, tu l'as toujours observé. Tu dois déjà savoir tout ça.

Il secouait la tête, soupirant.

\- Je suppose que tous les mentors sont comme ça. J'espère que Mado était fier de moi. J'espère pouvoir moi aussi enseigner, et être fier de quelqu'un. J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'admire comme Juzo le fait pour toi...

Il se perdait dans ses mots, il se reprit.

\- Je parle trop de moi, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je dois aller travailler, je reviendrais sans doute... Rétablie-toi bien mon ami.

Bip. Bip.

Juzo avait raison, il avait l'air si paisible.


End file.
